A Special Place
by clairlove456
Summary: For the past years Teddy has been sneaking aways to be alone at his secret special place but has recently decided to share this place with certain special someone.


**AN: hey this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!**

It was May 2, the day Teddy's parents died. That day was always confusing to Teddy, he was so young when his parents died, he never really knew but that day made him feel a great pain; it was feeling that was hard to describe. When he was younger he would usually go to his god father Harry, who had been dealing with the same pain his whole life, it was one of the reasons Harry and him had a special connection with each other. Whenever days like this happened to Teddy recently he would always go to his special place by the lake next to Hogwarts. It was private place near the shore that gave you a view to the whole lake, and when nighttime came it was the most beautiful place with the stars and the moon shining on the water. Teddy would always go there to think about his thoughts alone but recently he had decided that he wanted to share this place with someone.

**_Earlier that day_**

"Happy birthday Victoire!" said Teddy handing Victoire her present. Teddy had taken special care picking out her present. He had decided to get her a special charm to put on one of her charm bracelets. It was an angel holding a small blue crystal heart and, he made sure the crystal was the exact same blue as her eyes. He watched as Victoire untied the white ribbon and opened up the small package.

"Oh Teddy this is beautiful!" exclaimed Victoire. "I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome" said Teddy as she gave him a hug.

Victoire was always very weary of Teddy around and on her birthday. Unlike all of her cousins she never ran around a week before her birthday reminding everyone it was coming up, but unlike all of her cousins her birthday was May 2, the day of the battle. Every year on her birthday she would always see her aunts and uncles cry, it was the day Teddy's parents died, it was the day her uncle Fred died and many other wizards. It was never a day filled with much happiness, and Victoire completely understood this but sometimes she felt it was unfair that her little sister Dom's birthday was always filled with happiness and laughter and hers was filled with half hearted smiles and tears. Teddy surprisingly was always the person who would seem to whole heartedly laugh on her birthday and smile, though Victoire always wondered if he hiding his feelings inside. She knew when he was younger he would sometimes get sad and go to Harry but as he grew up he seemed to do that less. Now sometimes whenever she suspected Teddy might be sad she would always try to find him but he always seemed to disappear somewhere that she could never find. She had searched all over the castle but he would always be nowhere to be found.

"Here" said Teddy handing her a card.

"Oh thanks" said Victoire but as she was about to open it Teddy stopped her.

"Open it later tonight" said Teddy confusing Victoire.

"Why?" asked Victoire.

"You'll see."

Later that night Victoire opened the card and inside I read:

_Dear Victoire,_

_I know sometimes you wonder where I disappear to and I've decided to trust you and to tell but you can't tell anyone. At eight o'clock leave the castle and go to the lake, I'll be waiting there for you. _

_Love,_

_Teddy_

So when eight o'clock came Victoire decided to go and see where exactly Teddy had been disappearing to. As she walked down the steep hills she saw Teddy standing by the water in the distance. As she walked towards him he turned towards her.

"You came" he said, his hair was now his natural light brown color, a color Victoire didn't usually see him sporting.

"Of course I came, I've been wondering where you've been disappearing to for the past five years, finally figuring it out is almost like the ultimate birthday present" said Victoire finally making her way onto the shore, while Teddy laughed a little bit at what she said.

"Come on let me show you where I've been going, birthday girl" said Teddy as he grabbed her hand and led her across the shore line until they reached a small grassy area that gave you a view of the entire lake. When Victoire saw this she was amazed that the lake could look so beautiful with the stars shining in it making the lake look it had millions of shiny small diamonds on it.

"Teddy this is amazing! Who else knows about this place?" asked Victoire.

"I think just me but Hagrid might know about this, seeing as he looks over the entire grounds" said Teddy.

"So why haven't you told anyone about this place?" asked Victoire.

"Well this has always been a special place to me. I found it my first year here. It was May second, and I was feeling so sad and alone. Normally when I felt sad before that pint I would always go to Harry and talk to him but I was here at Hogwarts and no one to really talk to. I didn't really want anyone to see how sad I was so I went down to the lake and just walked and walked until I found this place. It was so quiet and beautiful, and no one really knew about. It was the one place I could go to to be with my thoughts. I never really told anyone because I never wanted anyone to see me when I was so sad."

"So why did you decide to show me?" asked Victoire.

"Well, I don't know how exactly I decided but I guess I felt you were special. You've always cared for me Toire, ever since we were little kids you've always asked me if I was okay and you've never judged me or have gotten angry with me when I've completely blown you off."

"What do you mean blown me off?"

"Like last year on your birthday when you asked me if I was feeling okay and I just walked away and disappeared to here for three hours. Then when I came back to give you your present you acted as like nothing happened and just smiled. You don't deserve me to treat you that awful when you did nothing wrong."

"Yeah but you were sad about your parents, I understand that."

"Which is exactly why I decided to show you this place because you understand me; because you're special." And then Teddy slowly walked up to her and brought her face up to his and kissed her, knowing he had made the right decision to bring her here, and to share this place with her.


End file.
